everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:FrostyWitch16/Jemma: Adorableness
I think Daniel is a really sweet guy, he's smart, and he can sing really good. He loves Emma and the T3 are adorable. But I think Jemma should happen and this is why: 1)Saved her from an embarrasing run in with the ex. (when Emma was seeing Daniel everywhere) 2)Sacrificed his powers for hers when the council was about to punish her. (About a Wizard) 3)Made her appear in bird form in Daniel's living room. (Even with his extreme fear of Birds) 4)Helped her find the T3 after she turned them into hamsters. 5)Taught her spells. 6)Teleported during a rough lightning storm (which is extremely dangerous) to make sure she was okay. 7)Saved her life by giving her powers back during the last light. (doing so he betrayed E, his girlfriend and she used magic to knock him out) 8)Helped her when she needed someone to talk to about magic. (volunteered) 9)Tries to make Emma more confident in herself. (not just wild like him) 10)Betrayed his father (only parent), by almost not going through with the last light plan his father was forcing him to do. The plan was to destroy the chosen one (emma) by pushing her into the last light and destroying her then become rulers of the world. 11)Made a rose appear on her lunch tray. (as an apology after betraying the girl he loved) Jax gave up his powers for Emma and he ALWAYS uses magic for almost everything. He tried hard to get his powers back and I can get why. Emma just broke up with him because she thought he only liked the E in her. Everything I posted above sure tells me he isn't evil and second of all he does love her. Not just the E part of her. He was probably thinking "my powers aren't worth it, if you won't even try to work out our relationship". Which is true, if the person you truly love, breaks your heart and loves her ex more than you after everything, it stings: a lot! He was never that evil. During fool moons, did you notice anything off about him, especially during the play episode? I belive that was the fool moon effect. Desdemonna herself said both witches and wizards change. So in other words, Jax's father is evil which makes the whole evil Jax thng make sense during the fool moon. Emma and Jax's flirty relationship is kind of interesting to watch. Honestly, I didn't watch much of Season 1, and once I finally did, I was kind of bored with the Demma relationship. Then I became in love with E.W.W after Season 2. Also, it would be a change from Grachi. I see it as, Daniel and Emm are a regular couple. Human and Human. Going to babysit the other ones siblings. Its all kind of bland. I don't see much of a romantic bond, it's more of a friendship. But Jax and Emma have a special connection. They are different, because it's a witch and wizard relationship. It makes the unique. Plus Jax actually kisses Emma, like on the mouth and Daniel always goes for the cheek except for that one time during the Season 1 finale. The chase is better than the catch. Their story is deeper than some realize and I just hope the writers make Jemma happen near the end so the catch will be worth it all. Category:Blog posts